<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Carry On" by seohin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922864">"Carry On"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohin/pseuds/seohin'>seohin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Episode: s15e20 (Supernatural), Gen, Heaven, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 15 Speculation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohin/pseuds/seohin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the eleventh hour -- Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) and Sam Winchester (Jared Padalecki) face off against Chuck (guest star Rob Benedict). Meanwhile, Castiel (Misha Collins) and Jack (Alexander Calvert) run a risky gamble with Amara (guest star Emily Swallow).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester (brief/implied), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Carry On"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note this is NOT OFFICIAL. It's how I expect/think the final(ish) scenes of the show to run out in general terms, but it's obv not real or whatever, so pls dont take it to heart.</p><p>If any of you guys are actual screenwriters please ignore the countless mistakes, I have no experience writing a spec script or screenwriting but wanted to try my hand in it — if you aren’t, though, just ignore this ;)</p><p>(also the thing after the 'OR' is what i think will happen (a version of human!cas) if the empty thing isnt fully resolved)</p><p>(Please ignore the gun part bc i found it weird af that theyre setting up jack to kill god when it should be sam and/or dean bc its their show, so imagine that they introduced something in the later episodes that has the winchesters kill god)</p><p>(if it isnt obvs off-screen cas and jack got smth from amara that would turn jack into god to keep the balance of the universe)</p><p>all right thats a lot but i dont think (?) that its a spoiler hope u enjoy!</p><p>(also yes i understand i have a strange ass obsession with match cuts and 'we've got work to do' pls dont let it affect ur reading experience)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Supernatural</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="">EPISODE #1520</p><p class="">”CARRY ON”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="">EXT. FIELDS OF BUTTERFLY WEED - AFTERNOON</p>
</blockquote><div class="divtype2">
  <p>DEAN is on the floor. He's BLEEDING, needlessly clutching at his CHEST. A STAB WOUND is visible through his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>PAN-DOWN</p>
  <p>We see him loosely gripping a GUN in his right hand, BLOOD dripping from his fingers.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>PAN-RIGHT</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>To his right, SAM lays, BURN MARKS on his FACE and BODY-- it's critical. His hand reaches out almost UNCONSCIOUSLY to Dean's. He's still his BROTHER, even in the end.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>PAN-ABOVE</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>CHUCK lays on the floor in front of them, DEAD. There's a BULLET WOUND in his forehead.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN<br/>
(roughly)<br/>
Blaze of Glory, right?</p>
</div><div class="divtype5">
  <p>Sam laughs IRONICALLY, spitting blood.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>SAM<br/>
This is it.<br/>
(coughs)<br/>
After everything we've been through...<br/>
(coughs)</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN<br/>
This is it.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Dean STOPS pressing down on his wound. Looks up at the SKY. Laughs.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN (CONT'D)<br/>
Cas and Jack... son of a bitch, they really did it.<br/>
(coughs)</p>
</div><div class="divtype4">
  <p>Sam stares at the SUN too. There's a beat of silence as they pause, almost accepting their fate, and then-</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>SAM<br/>
(wryly)<br/>
You know, you and Cas never had that talk...</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Dean CHUCKLES and then stops, coughing.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN<br/>
What about you and Eileen, huh? She's gonna be pissed.<br/>
(coughing)<br/>
Never did end up introducing her to Jody, y'know.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>SAM<br/>
(rolling his eyes)<br/>
Jerk.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN<br/>
(wistfully)<br/>
Bitch.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>We linger on Sam and Dean's hands, reaching out for each other, and pause right before it looks like they'll go limp.</p>
</div><div class="divtype6">
  <p class="">CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p class="">EXT. HEAVEN - GAS STATION - MORNING</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Sam fills up gas for BABY. Dean leans on the hood, sifting through the ID BOX. All their wounds have disappeared.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>SAM<br/>
Bobby's gonna be pissed, you know that?</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN<br/>
Bobby'll live. It's about time he and Jody had some quiet time. I'd rather not see them make out <span class="u">again</span>.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Both make identical faces of DISGUST at that mental image.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN (CONT'D)<br/>
'sides, it's a case, can't blame us, can they?</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>SAM<br/>
(putting a nozzle back in place)<br/>
Y'know, Charlie's been texting me non-stop about, quote, 'how disgusting it is' and how she 'needs her handmaiden to save her from the lovey-dovey-ness'.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN<br/>
(gesturing with the ID's)<br/>
She knows she's the exact same with Glinda, right?</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Sam SHRUGS when Dean turns to look at him. Dean gets up and puts the IDs away, blinking at one strangely.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN (CONT'D)<br/>
Ugh!<br/>
(shuddering)<br/>
Remind me to go to Kinko's to make new ones, these are just...</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Sam peers over his shoulder and chuckles.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>SAM<br/>
I really like the mullet. Very... Ash inspired, I'd have to say. Quite the fashion statement.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>DEAN<br/>
(As the camera PANS OUT, voice becoming gradually faded as they become smaller)<br/>
Shut up, you weren't any better. Want me to show Eileen your ID's way back from Stanford? Yeah, that's what I...</p>
</div><div class="divtype6"><p class="">CUT TO:</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p class="">INT. HEAVEN - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>CASTIEL and JACK stare at a door.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>INSERT - DOOR</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p><em>Dean Winchester (1979-2020)<br/>
</em> <em>Sam Winchester (1983-2020)</em></p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>EXIT - DOOR</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>It's SILENT. Both stare at the door MEANINGFULLY, almost as if at a VIGIL, or WAKE.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>JACK<br/>
(breaking the silence, unsure)<br/>
I- I know you said we shouldn't- <span class="u">I</span> shouldn't, but-</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>He stops talking at the almost REVERENCE on Castiel's face.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>CASTIEL<br/>
Sam and Dean- they've lived a long life, Jack. They- they wouldn't want this. They're- they're at home, finally. With their family and friends.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>CASTIEL (O.S.)<br/>
It's how they would want it, Jack. And with our success with Amara and<br/>
(gesturing at Jack)<br/>
you, as-<br/>
(chuckling)<br/>
as <span class="u">God</span>, the world's finally... at peace. They saved it- they should be too.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>The instrumental of <em>Carry On</em> by Kansas begins to play in the background.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Jack looks at Castiel and, eventually, nods. He places his fingers on the PLAQUE as a final goodbye-- it turns GOLDEN, standing out from the WHITE of the rest of the hallway.</p>
</div><div class="divtype6">
  <p>FADE IN:</p>
</div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>INT. HEAVEN - THE ROADHOUSE - LATER THAT NIGHT</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Sam and Dean enter the ROADHOUSE, and look confused. It's as we've last seen it, not how they've seen it. <em>Carry On </em>still plays in the background, muting all the hubbub of the Roadhouse and whatever they're saying.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>It's full of people-- ELLEN stands behind the bar, smiling knowingly, and JO looks up from a game of darts she's winning by a landslide with KEVIN. Even BENNY is there, raising a glass to Dean, and JESS glances up from where she's been talking with BOBBY (the original).</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Sam and Dean look cautious, and Sam talks carefully, staring at Jess with wide eyes.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>CHARLIE sees them and grins, and ASH steps forward from the crowd, presumably to explain what's going on.</p>
</div><div class="divtype6">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>EXT. FIELDS OF BUTTERFLY WEED - LATER THAT NIGHT</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>The WAYWARD SISTERS stare at Sam and Dean's body in horror. <em>Carry On </em>still plays in the background, albeit quieter.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="divtype2"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>INT. HEAVEN’S THRONE ROOM - SAME TIME</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Jack stares at the chair with trepidation. Castiel steps forward and puts a reassuring hand on his shoulder. <em>Carry On</em> still plays.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>CUT TO: </p>
</div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>EXT. FIELDS OF BUTTERFLY WEED - CONTINUOUS</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>Finally, JODY steps forward, a tear falling down her cheek. <em>Carry On </em>still plays.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>JODY<br/>
C'mon.</p>
</div><div class="divtype6">
  <p>MATCH CUT TO:</p>
</div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>INT. HEAVEN’S THRONE ROOM - SAME TIME</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2">
  <p><em>Carry On</em> still plays.</p>
</div><div class="divtype3">
  <p>CASTIEL<br/>
We've got work to do.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2">
  <p>When the final chord of the song plays, we</p>
</div><div class="divtype6">
  <p>BLACKOUT.</p>
</div><div class="divtype2"><p>
    <span class="u">THE END</span>
  </p>
<h2>OR (DIVERGING AFTER 'EXT. HEAVEN - GAS STATION - MORNING')</h2><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>INT. HEAVEN - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2"><p>CASTIEL and JACK stare at a door.</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>INSERT - DOOR</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p><em>Dean Winchester (1979-2020)<br/>
</em> <em>Sam Winchester (1983-2020)</em></p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>EXIT - DOOR</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>It's SILENT. There's a faint glow emitting from Castiel's pocket, and Jack shifts, looking from Castiel to the door and back again.</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>JACK<br/>
(hesitantly)<br/>
Are you- are you sure about this? I-<br/>
(beat)<br/>
I know that you-</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>CASTIEL<br/>
(pausing)<br/>
I've lived a long time, Jack. I think- I <span class="u">know</span> this is the end. I've taught you all I can, Jack, and-<br/>
(shaking his head, chuckling)<br/>
as much as I hate to admit it, Naomi is- she's right.</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Jack looks SURPRISED. He stares up at Castiel, wide-eyed.</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>JACK<br/>
Sam and Dean have- they've told me what she did to you! You can't expect me to-</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Castiel turns to look at Jack for the first time.</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>CASTIEL<br/>
She- her heart's in the right place, Jack. She does want what's best for heaven. I've taught you all I can, and Jody and Donna and Claire and Garth- they're here for you too, Jack.</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Silence. Jack knows it's right, he just doesn't want to admit it.</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>CASTIEL (CONT'D)<br/>
And if you truly need me... I'll only be a step away, Jack. This is the best solution, for all of us.</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Jack sighs, and then turns to Castiel.</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>JACK<br/>
(voice wavering)<br/>
I guess this is goodbye, then...<br/>
(pulling Castiel into a hug, tearfully)<br/>
Thank you</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Castiel is crying as well. They linger, and then he pulls away. Pulls a glowing vial out of his pocket -- his GRACE.</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>CASTIEL<br/>
(wistfully)<br/>
I suppose I won't need this anymore.</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>He hesitates, and then hands it to Jack. Steps forward, and, just as he reaches to the door-- pauses.</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>CASTIEL (CONT'D)<br/>
And Jack? I believe in you- we all do.</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Castiel opens the door to Sam and Dean's personal HEAVEN. He enters. The instrumental to <em>Carry On</em> by Kansas begins to play in the background.</p></div><div class="divtype6"><p>CUT TO:</p></div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>EXT. HEAVEN - GAS STATION - CONTINUOUS</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Castiel walks in, and Dean gets up to greet him. We see Sam and Dean talking, however the instrumental to <em>Carry On</em> mutes all sound. Castiel begins to talk -- presumably explaining where they are.</p></div><div class="divtype6"><p>CUT TO:</p></div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>EXT. FIELDS OF BUTTERFLY WEED - DUSK</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2"><p>The WAYWARD SISTERS stare in horror. We see other hunter and Winchester friends (ROWENA, GARTH, etc.) standing in the background, watching. Eventually, JODY steps forward, carrying the torch to burn their pyres. <em>Carry On</em> still plays, muting all sound.</p></div><div class="divtype6"><p>CUT TO:</p></div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>INT. HEAVEN - THE ROADHOUSE - SAME TIME</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Sam and Dean open the door to the Roadhouse, and we see many old favorites sitting there, grinning at them, and raising a glass as a toast -- Ellen and Jo, Kevin and Charlie, even Jess and Benny.</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Castiel and Dean are holding hands, and Sam and Dean exchange a LOOK. They step forward, grinning, and are welcomed heartily into the fold. <em>Carry On</em> still plays, muting all sound.</p></div><div class="divtype6"><p>CUT TO:</p></div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>INT. HEAVEN - THRONE ROOM - CONTINUOUS</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Jack steps forward, staring at the throne with TREPIDATION. NAOMI looks at him and nods, gesturing for him to walk forwards. <em>Carry On</em> plays, muting whatever she tells him.</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>
      <strong>PAN - ABOVE</strong>
    </p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>We see thousands of ANGELS kneeling for Jack, their new GOD.</p></div><div class="divtype6"><p>MATCH CUT TO:</p></div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>EXT. FIELDS OF BUTTERFLY WEED - SAME TIME</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2"><p>
      <strong>PAN - ABOVE</strong>
    </p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>The Hunters stand in front of Sam and Dean's burning PYRE, Chuck taken care of. The FLAMES almost look like WINGS at a certain angle. <em>Carry On</em> mutes the crackle of flames and their tears.</p></div><div class="divtype6"><p>CUT TO:</p></div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>INT. HEAVEN - THRONE ROOM - CONTINUOUS</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2"><p>Jack sits on the throne-- he's anxious. Castiel's GRACE glows. He looks at it. Smiles. He's nervous but excited now.</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>JACK<br/>
Angels-</p></div><div class="divtype6"><p>MATCH CUT TO:</p></div><div class="divtype0"><p> </p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p>EXT. FIELDS OF BUTTERFLY WEED - CONTINUOUS</p></blockquote></div><div class="divtype2"><p>CLAIRE smiles sadly at the PYRE, and reaches out to hold hands with KAIA. She wipes away her tears, and swallows.</p></div><div class="divtype3"><p>CLAIRE<br/>
We have work to do.</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>When the final chord of the song plays, we</p></div><div class="divtype6"><p>BLACKOUT</p></div><div class="divtype2"><p>
      <span class="u">THE END</span>
    </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u liked it!!</p><p>(although if ur worried i dont think ill do any script stuff in the future bc this was hard) (unless its just an idea bc in that case it was WAY easier to write a script in terms of dialogue and blocking imo)</p><p>(also the wing symbolism wasn't me implying that the winchesters are angels or smth i just got the idea from the wingprints left behind when an angel's killed)</p><p>please comment/kudos if u enjoyed :)</p><p>(if any of yall know of any work skin that could be used to properly format this pls lmk :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>